L'effet papillon
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Quelle étrange chose que l'effet papillon. Un événement même insignifiant peut entraîner quantité de choses. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, Horace Slughorn, un regard d'une étudiante a suffit à faire basculer ma vie.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre 2018 sur le thème papillon.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

L'effet papillon.

Vous connaissez cette expression : « L'effet papillon » ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est quand une chose qui paraît insignifiante peut provoquer tout un tas d'événements qui suivent celui qui l'a précédé, ce qui finit par mener à un immense événement. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Tout a commencé avec un regard doux lancé à une étudiante. Elle n'a jamais oublié cette façon dont je l'ai regardée durant sa répartition et elle s'est toujours montrée très polie envers moi, bien que je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette politesse. Parfois, pendant mon cours de potion avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, je sens sur moi son regard tendre, mais quand je regarde dans sa direction elle est de nouveau occupée à travailler sur sa potion. À ces moments-là, j'ai mon cœur qui bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et je sue à grosses gouttes en masquant du mieux que je le peux mon trouble à mes étudiants qui en général ne font pas attention à moi. Je réprime mes sentiments naissant afin de pouvoir continuer à faire mon travail comme avant que je remarque cet intérêt particulier que me porte cette étudiante qui n'est qu'en première année. Je pense que ce n'est qu'un béguin passager, comme cela arrive parfois et prie pour avoir raison, car il serait très malvenu de ma part de l'encourager à poursuivre ce petit manège. Pourtant, malgré mes efforts, cela a continué.

Lorsqu'elle est entrée en deuxième année, elle a tout fait pour qu'à chaque fois que l'on se croise, ou qu'elle me rend une copie, nous nous effleurions. Ces caresses discrètes et douces me font à chaque fois frissonner et je pense qu'elle s'en rend bien compte car elle poursuit ses efforts. Pour ça comme en classe, elle est très douée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle et puis je suis impatient de la voir à la prochaine soirée de mon club où j'invite l'élite des étudiants de Poudlard toutes les années et les maisons confondues. Je suis à la fois triste et heureux quand elle vient sans cavalier car généralement, elle m'accorde une danse avant de se mettre à discuter avec ses camarades. Cette danse est aussi insignifiante qu'un papillon voletant dans un champ de fleur aux yeux de mes élèves, mais pour moi, c'est un instant précieux et rare. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle pense, mais à la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, je crois que cela lui plaît autant qu'à moi. Et puis il faut dire que je ne danse pas trop mal comparé aux autres personnes présentes.

En troisième année, elle s'est un peu calmée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela m'a permit de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes et d'être plus à l'aise pendant mes cours avec les Serdaigles, bien que ses doux regards et ses caresses discrètes m'ont un peu manqué. Puis un jour, à la fin d'un cours, alors que tous ses camarades étaient déjà partis de la salle pour aller déjeuner, et qu'elle rangeait ses affaires après m'avoir apporté son flacon de potion, elle s'est évanouie. Étant le seul encore présent dans la salle à ce moment-là, je me suis empressé de ranger mes affaires et les siennes d'un coup de baguette puis j'ai essayé de la ranimer, mais n'y parvenant pas, je l'ai prise dans mes bras puis je l'ai portée à l'infirmerie. En me voyant arriver un peu essoufflé, l'infirmière prend tout de suite les choses en main et me dit d'installer la jeune fille sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Pomfresh s'était agrippée à mes vêtements mais j'ai pu la décrocher de là et ainsi l'infirmière a pu l'examiner. Apparemment elle avait été agressée par d'autres élèves, comme le laissait penser les bleus sur son corps que l'infirmière m'a décrit. J'ai donc laissée mon élève aux bons soins de l'infirmière puis je me suis rendu à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, étant sûr de pouvoir y trouver le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Je l'informe de la situation et il me regarde avec un air effaré avant de s'exclamer, furieux :  
\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qui a pu faire subir pareil traitement à l'une de mes étudiantes ?!  
En entendant l'éclat de voix provenant de la table des professeurs, les élèves tournent tous la tête vers le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle et sont étonnés de voir que je suis tout aussi en colère que lui. Armando Dippet, le directeur de l'époque, calme les étudiants puis demande à ce qu'une enquête soit menée. Il s'avère plus tard que les responsables étaient des élèves de ma propre maison. Moi qui d'habitude est accusé d'être trop partial dans mes jugements surtout vis-à-vis des élèves de ma maison, je les ai fait renvoyer, ce que généralement je ne fais jamais. Mais comme cette étudiante là est restée plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et tiens une place particulière dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas pu alléger leur punition, bien que personne ne se doute de cet état de fait. J'étais d'ailleurs à son chevet quand elle s'est réveillée et je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'enlacer, et je me suis senti tout drôle, cependant elle n'a rien remarqué et ensuite, tout a continué comme avant.

En quatrième année, elle a appris ma date de naissance : le 28 avril, et elle est venue m'offrir un cadeau acheté lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. J'étais en train de corriger mes copies dans l'une des salles de classe du cachot lorsque j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. J'ai ouvert d'un coup de baguette et elle est entrée avec un gâteau dans les mains et un cadeau lévitant derrière elle.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle avec un air joyeux. Bon anniversaire !

Je souris à l'étudiante et fait de la place sur mon bureau pour qu'elle puisse poser le gâteau et le cadeau devant moi. Comme elle ne sait pas mon âge, elle n'a mis qu'une bougie sur le cadeau. Je lui sourit puis fais apparaître une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement.  
\- C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mademoiselle Pomfresh. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'apporter quelque chose.  
\- Vous m'avez bien offert quelque chose pour mon anniversaire alors, quand j'ai appris que votre anniversaire tombait aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé ce gâteau en cuisine avec un peu d'aide des elfes de maison et je vous aie acheté un petit cadeau.  
J'ai soufflé ma bougie après qu'elle eût chanté : Joyeux anniversaire, avec sa douce voix mélodieuse et j'ai fais un vœu, je ne dirais pas lequel. Ensuite, nous avons mangé ensemble une part de gâteau au chocolat chacun puis j'ai ouvert mon cadeau et j'étais ravi de voir une cravate bleue et vert mêlé avec un liseré argenté et mes initiales dessus. Pour la remercier je l'aie embrassée sur la joue et après ça j'ai fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle a rougit.

En cinquième année, elle commence à assister l'infirmière de Poudlard dans les soins qu'elle donne aux élèves et s'occupe de renflouer les stocks de potion de l'infirmerie, ce qui fait que l'on se voit encore plus souvent. Maintenant, je peux même savoir quand elle arrive lorsque j'entends ses pas résonner dans les couloirs des cachots. Noël approchait à grands pas et un matin, je me suis retrouvé avec un énorme mal de tête après avoir passé mon week-end à récolter des plantes rares qui ne poussent qu'en hiver et sont souvent cachées par la neige. Le lundi donc, j'ai pris une potion pour la douleur, en me disant que ce n'était rien et puis j'ai assuré mon cours comme d'habitude. J'avais classe avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, et mademoiselle Pomfresh était comme à son habitude assise à un pupitre pas loin de mon bureau. Elle avait un air inquiet sur son visage et à la fin du cours elle m'a conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie car je n'avais pas bonne mine selon elle. En posant ma main sur mon front une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de la fièvre et comme je commençais à avoir des vertiges j'ai décidé d'appliquer son conseil.

L'infirmière me diagnostique une grippe et j'ai tôt fait de faire fuir tous les enfants, sauf mademoiselle Pomfresh qui se charge de s'occuper de moi. Étant une sang-mêlée elle connaît les remèdes moldus autant que les potions et s'applique à me traiter de la façon adaptée. Je sens déjà le scandale arriver d'ici, surtout de la part des Malfoy :  
« Un sorcier de Sang-Pur qui contracte une maladie de moldu ! C'est de la faute des sangs … des nés moldus ! C'est un scandale ! »  
Mais je vois aussi les points positifs, pour m'aider à rendre l'attente moins désagréable, mon étudiante préférée de Serdaigle passe son temps libre à prendre soin de moi et nous apprenons quantité de choses l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin rétablit et apte à reprendre mon poste qui a été occupé par un remplaçant apparemment médiocre en mon absence. Nous avons également eu bien du mal à nous réhabituer à ne plus nous appeler par nos prénoms, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas attrapé la grippe en s'occupant de moi. En tout cas, infirmière, c'est sa vocation.

En sixième année, lors de la préparation du plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde : l'Amortencia, nous réalisons tous les deux à quel point nous nous sommes toujours aimés. Tous les chaudrons rassemblés dans la salle ont pour moi la même odeur bien que toutes les potions ne soient pas de la même qualité. Toute la journée, je vais avoir ce parfum dans le nez. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de désagréable, mais cela ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer sur mon travail car je pense toujours à elle. Heureusement que je n'ai cours avec sa classe que ce soir avant le dîner, parce que sinon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais résister à mon envie de l'embrasser. En attendant, le temps passe lentement, bien plus que d'habitude, j'ai hâte de la voir et de lui demander quel parfum émane de sa potion. Lorsque l'heure arrive enfin je retiens de justesse un cri de joie et leur donne les instructions pour terminer la potion que nous avions commencé au cours précédent. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours, après avoir reçut un échantillon de chacune des potions de mes étudiants que je peux enfin me détendre un peu.

Elle est la dernière à m'apporter son échantillon et pendant qu'elle me remet son travail, je lui demande :  
\- Quel parfum émane de votre potion lorsque vous la sentez ?  
\- Une odeur de vieux grimoire, de plantes médicinales, de menthe, de cannelle et puis…  
Elle rougit fortement alors je n'insiste pas puis elle me demande :  
\- Et vous professeur ?  
Je lui souris puis malgré ma gêne, je lui réponds :  
\- Pour moi, c'est un mélange de plantes utilisées dans les potions, d'hydromel, de gâteau au chocolat, et aussi le parfum de votre shampoing.  
Elle me sourit alors avant de fermer la porte de la classe d'un coup de baguette puis elle m'attrape par ma cravate et me force à me baisser avant de m'embrasser doucement, avec tendresse. D'abord pris de cours, je ne réagis pas, puis j'approfondis le baiser, poussé par un espèce d'instinct. Elle rompt le baiser puis m'enlace et murmure à mon oreille :  
\- J'ai senti votre parfum dans les vapeurs de la potion.  
\- Je m'en suis douté en vous voyant rougir. Et puis j'ai pensé à vous toute la journée à cause de cette potion que j'ai préparé avec tous mes étudiants de 6e année.  
\- Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour penser à vous. Je n'arrête pas de le faire depuis que nos regards se sont croisés pendant ma répartition.  
Je lui souris puis après un instant, nous disons en même temps :  
\- Je vous ai toujours aimé.

En septième année, le jour de son anniversaire, je n'ai pu la trouver nul part dans le château, même ses amis ne savaient pas où elle était alors qu'ils lui avaient préparé une surprise pour sa fête.  
\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? J'ai cherché partout pourtant…  
Puis soudain, je pense à un endroit que j'ai oublié de vérifier et je me précipite au 7e étage. Je me dépêche de monter et fait s'ouvrir la salle sur demande. Ma belle étudiante se trouve dans une pièce magnifique décorée aux couleurs de nos deux maisons et où règne une atmosphère douce et agréable. Au centre se trouve une table dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles mais il y a également une cheminée dans laquelle brûle un bon feu, et non loin, un grand lit à baldaquin, couvert de pétales de fleurs qui a l'air très confortable. Elle semble d'ailleurs s'être endormie sur le matelas, je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je la trouve plus tôt que ça. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. Je m'approche à pas de loups puis caresse ses doux cheveux noirs avant de me pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue afin de la réveiller. Elle plonge ses yeux bleus dans mon regard gris et sourit avant de m'enlacer en disant :  
\- Vous m'avez trouvé professeur, vous avez pris votre temps.  
\- Vous étiez bien cachée mademoiselle Pomfresh.  
Elle rit puis me tire à la table où nous mangeons en silence jusqu'à ce que le repas soit terminé et que je lui demande :  
\- De quoi auriez-vous envie en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ?  
Elle me sourit malicieusement avant de me répondre :  
\- Que nous nous laissions aller à notre passion et fassions plus ample connaissance.  
\- Je vois, dis-je, sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle attrape ma cravate avant de me tirer jusqu'au lit.  
Nous nous découvrons l'un l'autre en douceur, dans l'intimité d'une pièce inaccessible pour autrui, profitant de cet instant tendre et n'appartenant qu'à nous.


End file.
